Getting Carter
by Pari
Summary: Det. Carter's number has come up again, can Reese save her before it's too late, even if it means saving her from herself?
1. Chapter 1

**He entered headquarters and was greeted by the newest member to their team, Bear, who held his tattered tennis ball in his mouth. Reese grasped the ball and tossed it mindful of the bookshelves that lined the room, and the dog happily chased it down. "What's up Finch, you seemed more vague than usual on the phone. I take it we have a new number." Reese said as he moved further into the room.**

**"New, no," Finch replied as he taped up a familiar picture, and Reese's eyes honed in on the picture of Carter in her uniform. "It seems our Detective Carter's number has come up again." He stated as the smirk that had been on Reese's lips quickly turned to a frown. "Normally it would come up and then get brushed aside, but this time however it kept popping up and when I tried to manually delete it the Machine pulled it back up again, and marked it as critical." Reese shot his eyes to the smaller man before him at hearing his word.**

**"What are you saying Finch. Are you telling me that Carter's number has come up before this and you deleted?" Reese asked and Finch arched his brow and regarded Reese's sudden angry demeanor.**

**"Yes Mr. Reese, Detective Carter's number comes up once or twice a week, sometimes more. She is after all a Homicide detective so danger is a part of her job. Usually the threat to her isn't as prevalent as another number and in that case hers is deleted from the system." Finch could see that Reese was getting more and more agitated by his words. "Come now Mr. Reese, can you imagine how many numbers pop up every day, and that's just the numbers here in New York. It's not feasible to expect you to handle every one of them, not possible even. So I tweaked the Machine so it calculates the probabilities of all the numbers that come up to determine which one has the highest probability of a death occurring. I refer to this as the Violence Probability Index, if its high those are numbers the Machine takes a closer look at. With Detective Carter her index is always high due to, as I said before, her profession, so the Machine ignores her unless her VPI reaches urgent or critical."**

**"And which is it Finch, Urgent or Critical?" Reese asked his glaring eyes hardening by the second.**

**"Critical, which is why I called you here,"**

**"Fine," Reese spat out as he turned to head back out.**

**"Where are you going?" Finch called out after him.**

**"I'm going to go have lunch with Carter and let her know what's going on." Reese replied and then paused just at the exit and looked over his shoulder at Finch. "Whenever her number comes up I want to know and I don't care if it's high, urgent, or critical, I want to know Finch."**

**"Understood Mr. Reese," Finch concurred as he bowed his head a bit and averted his eyes to the floor. "I assume you'd like to know about Det. Fusco as well? His number comes up often too." Finch said as he stared at Reese with arched brows. Reese didn't reply as he disappeared around the corner.**

* * *

**Lyric's Diner**

* * *

**When he had called her to ask her to meet him at the usual place he could hear through the phone that she was distracted. Now as she made her way through the lunch crowd of the diner he could see that there was something off about her.**

**"So what's up?" She asked in greeting as she took the seat across from him in the back booth.**

**"You tell me," Reese replied as he watched her as she watched the people inside and outside the diner.**

**"Look John I don't have time to play our normal games, not today. So just tell me who do you want me to gather intel on." Carter said around a heavy sigh as she settled her tired eyes onto him.**

**"Ok, Detective Carter," He responded and she sat a moment waiting for a name not realizing he had just given it to her.**

**"What?" She said as she rolled her neck a bit in irritation.**

**"That's who I want intel on, Det. Jocelyn Carter. Her number came up but judging by the way you're acting, looking over your shoulders every few seconds I figure you already know that there's some threat surrounding you."**

**"I don't have time for this," Carter huffed out as she began to slide from the booth. Reese shot out his hand and gripped her hand to still her.**

**"Jos, just tell me what going on." He could see her falter and her resolve gave way just a bit before her eyes hardened and her drooping shoulders squared, and then she pulled her hand from his grasp.**

**"There's nothing going on except I have unsolved cases piling up on my desk that I can't ever seem to get to because I'm constantly helping you play Mr. Vigilante. Look if there isn't some number you need my help with I gotta get back to doing my job."**

**"I'm not going away, Jos and you know that whatever it is I'm going to find out about it." Reese said in a determined tone.**

**"Don't, please just let it go, I know what the danger is and I'll handle it. Please John just stay out of it, ok?" Carter pleaded and the tears that formed in her eyes stunned Reese for he was not use to see her so vulnerable, and it made him even more determined to save her from whatever danger there was. Reese remained silent and didn't try to stop Carter as she stood and left the diner. As he watched her cross the street and walk away a familiar buzz filled his ear and he reached up and tapped his ear piece.**

**"Finch," Reese spoke out as he continued watching Carter until she melted in with the busy bodies that hurried about the sidewalk.**

**"I think I found something on Det. Carter's case." Finch replied and then got silent, after a few seconds Reese spoke again.**

**"Care to share?"**

**"I think it would be best if you 'see' what I've found."**

* * *

**She hadn't been lying about the cases that were piling on her desk that needed her attention even still she called out for the rest of the day and hurried home. She sighed a breath of relief as she rested her back against her closed, locked door. "Taylor," She called out as she moved from the door and unlatched her gun holster.**

**"In the kitchen," She heard her son's voice. She sat her gun and holster on the table near the door and walked into the kitchen where she found her teenager seat at the granite counter eating cereal.**

**"Well I'm glad you've fixed yourself dinner, so I don't have to cook." She playfully tossed out around a smile. Usually she'd chastise him about eating sugary breakfast food for dinner but tonight she was just too tired to care.**

**"You got a letter from your friend," Taylor said casually to his mother who had moved to the refrigerator and had her face buried in it looking for something to eat.**

**"Friend, what friend?" She asked as she closed the fridge door and pulled back with a small jug of orange juice. Taylor just shrugged in reply as he moved to the sink and began rinsing out his bowl.**

**"I don't know some guy who was waiting outside the building when I got home. He asked if you lived here and I told him you did and you were my mom. He said you and he were friend back in high school. He said his name was….was Ron…Rob…"**

**"Reggie," Carter supplied for him as her heart rapidly beat against her chest.**

**"Yeah that's it, Reggie. Anyway he said he just got back into town and was hoping to meet up with you, he left you this." Taylor handed his mother the letter and then noticed that she suddenly looked sick. "You ok mom?"**

**"Yeah I'm fine but I need you to go upstairs and pack some clothes, you're going to go spend some time with Aunt Priscilla." Carter announced as she stared down at the envelope in her hand.**

**"Aunt Priscilla? You're sending me to North Carolina, why. Mom what's going on?" Taylor asked nervously, he had learned over the years that the only time he visited Aunt Priscilla was when his mom felt that there was danger and she didn't want him around it.**

**"Taylor, please just do like I say, please." Carter spoke in a defeated tone and it made Taylor resist his further interrogations, and with a nod he headed up to do as she had told him.**

* * *

**Elsewhere  
**

* * *

**"It took some deep digging but I think I found something, or I should say someone." Finch stated but seemed hesitant to pull the info up on the screen.**

**"Well are you going to tell me Finch or am I supposed to guess." Reese asked still slightly irritated with the smaller man before him.**

**"His name is Reggie Johnson," Finch pulled up a picture of the man. The picture was a mug shot of a burly black man who looked to be in his 50's. "He was just release yesterday from the Lincoln Correctional Facility where he had been serving a 35 year sentence for kidnapping, rape, sodomy, and false imprisonment."**

**"They let that piece of shit out?" Reese asked as he nearly snarled as the picture on the screen.**

**"Yes after serving 15 years they let him out on good behavior."**

**"So what does this have to do with Carter, was she the one who put him away?"**

**"Yes and no Mr. Reese. He wasn't a bust because Det. Carter didn't apply to the Police academy until 2004, after her stint in the military. She…" Finch hesitated not knowing how to say the words and fearful of Reese's reaction. "She was Mr. Johnson's victim and it was her testimony that got him convicted." Reese locked wide eyes onto Finch at his words. Finch then pulled up newspaper clippings and crime scene photos. "Carter was just 25 and she had just graduated from law school when she was attacked by Mr. Johnson. Apparently she had gone out with friends to celebrate and Mr. Johnson abducted her from the parking lot. He held her captive for four days before she managed to crawl out of a small window in his basement and get help. I'll spare you the details of what he did to her, out of respect for Det. Carter. But I believe that he is the reason Carter's number came up as critical and the camera you insisted I install outside her brownstone capture video of Mr. Johnson visiting Carter's home this afternoon. I also know for a fact that Carter was notified on the day Mr. Johnson was released." Reese turned and began to stalk from the room. "Where are you going?"**

**"I'm going to Find Mr. Johnson and put a bullet in his head." Reese tossed out as he exited.**

* * *

**Sometime Later  
**

* * *

**The house was dark which was unusual given that it was just 6 o'clock. He instinctively pulled his gun as soon as he picked the locked door.**

**"Carter?" Reese called out into the darkness and instantly the room became illuminated.**

**"You do have a death wish, don't you?" Carter asked as she clicked on the lamp from her spot in a chair that sat in the corner of the room. Reese saw that it had been strategically placed to allow her a view of every entrance into the room. On the table beside her sat a half empty bottle of bourbon and two full clips, and on her lap sat her gun.**

**"Waiting for someone?" He asked as he put his gun away and moved further into the room.**

**"Nope, just sitting in my home having a nightcap," She replied as she sipped from the glass of Bourbon.**

**"In the dark with your gun and ammo?" Reese questioned.**

**"There's no law against that, there is however a law against breaking and entering." She tossed back.**

**"I was worried about you. I know you had an unexpected and unwanted visitor this afternoon." He stated and then watched as her defenses went up. "I know about Reggie Johnson, Jos, I know what he did to you."**

**"You don't know a goddamn thing Mr. Reese." Carter spat out venomously.**

**"I know that 15 years ago he kidnapped you,"**

**"And," She threw out so that he would go on, but Reese wasn't going to dredge us such painful memories for her.**

**"And you don't have to worry about him because I…"**

**"No!" Carter leaped from her seat and stepped to where Reese stood, she jabbed her finger into his chest as she spoke. "You're not going to do anything. I didn't ask for your help and I sure as hell don't need it." Reese recognized the cold gleam in her eyes. He had had that same gleam after he found out what Jessica's husband had done to her.**

**"You don't want me to touch him because you plan on taking him out yourself, is that it?" Reese questioned and Carter answered him by silently moving past him and going into her kitchen. "That's not who you are Carter, you're not a killer." Carter tossed a laugh over her shoulder to the man who was following her trek into the kitchen.**

**"I have killed before John, I'm capable."**

**"Killing in self-defense, or in the line of duty is different than killing in cold blood. You know that Jos."**

**"Yes I do and believe me it would be self-defense."**

**"So you're sitting in here in the dark lying in wait," Reese said more as a statement than an question.**

**"He was here earlier, he approached Taylor. That fucker made contact with 'my' baby, he's mine, 'my' son and I won't let Reggie Johnson infect my son with his sickness, but I know he's going to try. He'll be back and he'll try to force the issue and when he does," She formed her right hand into the shape of a gun and then made a shooting sound. Reese's mind began piecing together fragments from the news clippings about Carter's attack and from what she had said, more importantly how she had said it, until something finally clicked.**

**"You got pregnant," He said almost in a whisper, but Carter heard him and her tears instantly fell. "Reggie Johnson is Taylor's biological father."**

**"No, no Reggie Johnson is a sperm donor. Granted I didn't ask him to donate his sperm but I'm not sorry either, because I have Taylor and Taylor is mine. Michael Carter was Taylor's father and my husband, and I don't want Taylor to ever know otherwise."**

**"Where is Taylor?" Reese asked as he let his eyes drift down the hallway.**

**"I put him on a plane out of town until I take care of this situation." She answered. "Now thanks to you it will probably take longer, because I'm sure Reggie was outside watching and waiting and now he's not going to stop by and say hello."**

**"No he wasn't," Reese stated casually and Carter cast suspicious eyes upon him.**

**"How do you know?" She asked and Reese simply stared at her without saying a word. "What did you do, what the fuck did you do?" Carter demanded as she stepped right up to him.**

**"What I had to do to make sure that you and Taylor…" His words were cut off by the stinging slap that Carter placed across his face.**

**"You had no right, he was my problem to deal with, my boogieman to vanquish." Carter cried out as she struck her fisted hands against Reese's chest. "I wanted to kill him, I've waited 15 years for that bastard and you took it from me." She openly cried as she hit his chest again before allowing her forehead to rest against it. "Why did you take it from me?" She continued to sob as her shoulder shook. Reese Gently wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes as he swallowed down his swelling anguish.**

**"I didn't want you to have to ever face that monster again Jos, and the second I found out what he had done to you I knew your number hadn't come up because 'you' were in danger from Reggie Johnson, but that he was in danger from you. You were going to murder him and I know you think you're capable of that, but I also know you wouldn't have been able to live with yourself. I'm sorry if you feel cheated Jos, but I'm not sorry I spared you that guilt." After a moment Carter's sobs quieted down but her grip on him didn't lessen nor did his arms loosen their hold around her.**

**"I didn't want anyone else getting their hands dirty over that son-of-a-bitch." Carter said. "That's why I felt I had to do it. I wanted him dead and…wait he is dead right? I mean you didn't send him off to some Mexican prison did you?" She asked as she leaned back a bit to stare up at Reese, but then realized what she was saying and quickly closed her eyes and dropped her head back against Reese's chest. "God that sounds horrible, like I'm condoning you murdering someone."**

**"He's dead but I didn't kill him." Reese said and again Carter looked up at him in disbelief. "Oh I sought him out with the intent to kill him, I even chased him until he ran out into traffic and got hit. I stayed long enough for the paramedics to pronounce him dead on the scene." Carter pushed out a heavy sigh as she closed her eyes and again rested her head upon Reese's chest. He could tell by the way her weight shifted more heavily onto his body that Carter was exhausted and dead on her feet. He moved his arms down and easily scooped Carter up into his arms, and she gave no signs of protest. He moved down the hall to her bedroom. He entered the bedroom and laid her gently on the bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow Carter curled up onto her side and instantly closed her eyes. Reese removed her shoes and pulled the blanket folded across the foot of her bed up over her. "Rest easy Jos and know that the boogeyman won't be coming back." With that Reese placed a soft kiss to her temple and then moved back into the living room and seated himself in the chair Carter had been occupying. He knew she didn't need him to watch over her, he knew that she was safe for the time being, but something in him needed him to stay. What that 'something' was he wasn't ready to try and figure out, at least not tonight.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: So this is a continuation of 'Getting Carter', I really hadn't planned to do anything more with it but tonight I got inspired and so here you go. I make no promises that there will be more, but you never know. I hope you enjoy this and if you read it please take a moment to review. Thanks ~ Pari**

* * *

**It had been a week since he had spent the night watching over an emotionally exhausted Carter. One week since he had learned the tragedy of her past, which gave him, some insight into the woman she was. Every day since that night, he had purposefully kept his distance staying close enough in case she had needed him but far enough away as so not to stifle or crowd her. He told himself that whatever may have happened to Carter in the past it would never change his opinion of her, yet now that he knew in detail what she had endured he found that he could not help the changing need within him to 'save' her as if she were some weak, fragile damsel in distress. He knew that that wasn't who Carter was and he knew that she would not appreciate him treating her that way and thus the reason he had avoided her. So he had been genuinely surprised to see Carter while out checking a lead on their latest number, he literally bumped into her as she exited the apartment complex he was about to enter.**

**"Hey," Carter was the first to speak her voice hinting at her surprise but also slight irritation. "What are you doing here…please tell me you didn't have anything to do with the murder on 5****th**** street." She continued as she rolled her eyes a bit.**

**"No, I'm working our latest number and so far there have been zero body count." Reese replied with his usual smirk.**

**"So far huh," Carter repeated as a smile played at her lips. In reply, Reese quirked his left brow and shrugged a little. "Ok then…good."**

**"If there was a murder on 5****th**** why are you all the way over here?" Reese posed his own question.**

**"This was the address listed on the victim's license; turns out he was living with his mother. I just had to give her the bad news." Carter stated as she and Reese both stepped away from the door and cleared a path for two tenants leaving the building. "Uhm…by the way I wanted to say thank you for helping me that night, and uh…staying with me. You didn't have to do that. I would have thanked you sooner but well I haven't seen or heard from you." She threw out, she hadn't wanted her bitterness to come through her tone but it had and Reese noticed it.**

**"You don't have to thank me Jos and Finch has had me very busy lately with numbers, seems to get busier around holidays." Reese offered in way of an apology for his avoidance.**

**"Oh well you haven't been calling me for help with those numbers so I kind of thought you were avoiding me or something."**

**"Why would I do that?" He questioned and he hoped she wouldn't see through his bullshit.**

**"Well you now know a doozy of a secret of mine, one I've only ever shared with one other man. I just figured you'd act like he did and think I was fragile or weak, or couldn't handle myself." Carter explained and Reese actually chuckled at her words, which made her flash hard eyes upon him at his audacity to laugh at her.**

**"Carter I can think of a lot of words to describe you, and I know that fragile and weak should never be on the list, and you've saved my ass enough for me to know that you can most definitely handle yourself." He said as if reminding himself.**

**"Good, glad you know, so why have you been avoiding me?" She asked and looked him directly in the eyes. Reese held her gaze as he stood silently contemplating giving her his true answer and fearing her reaction. Before he could find the nerve to voice an answer, something interrupted his thoughts. When he reached up to tap his earpiece Carter quickly broke their gaze and bowed her head a bit, already knowing who was on the other end. "I better get back to the station, tell Mr. Finch I said hello." Carter said and then quickly moved to her car parked on the nearby curb.**

**"Nice timing Finch," Reese spoke out to the man on the other end of the line as his eyes followed Carter's retreat.**

**"I'm sorry Mr. Reese did I interrupt something important?"**

**"Nothing that won't keep, by the way Carter says hi." Reese stated as he entered the complex and got back to his earlier task.**

**"Oh and how is our detective?" Finch asked, as he looked up from the computer screen, genuinely interested in hearing how Carter was doing.**

**"Seems fine, tough like always," Reese assessed.**

**"Given what happened to her I can now understand that toughness and resilience she has, I find that I respect and admire her more for it." Finch stated and the words made Reese more irritated with himself for not having that same reaction.**

**"Was there a reason you called Finch?" Reese asked and Finch could hear the irritable tone through the line but didn't care to press the matter, because he knew it probably had something to do with Carter. Finch had noticed that Reese had insisted on not involving her in their recent cases.**

**"Well I wanted to let you know that our latest number is no more, it seems that Mr. Jackson just tried to rob a deli two blocks from your location and he was killed in a shoot-out with the cops. Therefore, there is no need to search his apartment and he is no longer a threat to Ms. Amelia Jenkins."**

**"Wow, well that's never happened before. So what's next?"**

**"Well it looks like you have the rest of the day off to handle any personal issues, and if you need suggestions I can tell you that Detective Carter just reported in to her Precinct that she was also taking the rest of the day off. So maybe…"Finch heard the click that told him Reese had hung up on him, which Finch had expected would be the response to his suggestion.**

* * *

**Reese had hung up on Finch, he didn't like it when Finch stuck his nose into his personal business or tried to solve his issues. As far as he was concerned, he had no 'real' issues with Carter, these issues were his own and so he had no need to see her, but still Reese couldn't stop his feet from taking him to Carter's door, or stop his finger from ringing her bell.**

**Carter had just stepped from the steaming hot shower when she heard the doorbell. She hurriedly wrapped a towel around her body and pulled the shower cap from her hair before she exited the bathroom. When the bell chimed, again she called out, "I'm coming…I'm coming," She mumbled that last part to herself as she moved to the door while she dripped water on the floor in her wake. Carter opened the door to find Reese who looked to be a bit stunned as he stood before her staring down at her. She was sure that his expression probably matched hers because the last person she had expected to find on her doorstep was John Reese. "John what are you doing here, is something wrong?"**

**"No, I just figured we could finish our earlier conversation." Reese replied as he averted his eyes from her wet flesh down to his shoes. "Nice towel, sorry if I'm interrupting your 'me' time." He continued and Carter clutched at the towel as she stepped from the door.**

**"Sorry I just got out of the shower, come on in and give me a minute to get dress, and then we can continue our conversation." She then moved to her bedroom and closed the door behind her. Reese entered the apartment and after be closed the door he made his way to the living room. He let his eyes roam over the numerous pictures hanging on the walls and in the frames that graced the end tables in the room and the mantle above the fireplace, where he stood. Reese knew the instant Carter had entered the room but he didn't turn to greet her instead his eyes stayed focus on a picture of her and Taylor hugged up together. Taylor looked to be no more than 4 or 5.**

**"Is Taylor still out of town?" Reese started the conversation asking a question he already knew the answer too.**

**"Yeah, the holiday break at his school started a couple of days after I sent him down to North Carolina, my Aunt asked if he could stay for the holidays and since he doesn't get to see them much I agreed. He'll be home day after tomorrow." Carter replied.**

**"How," He began to speak but then thought better of his words and paused to rephrase them. "You love him unconditionally," He finally said as he turned to her while holding the picture in his hand. Carter bunched her brow at him as she reflected on what she thought to be a dumb question.**

**"Well yeah I'm his mom." She answered.**

**"Did you always?" Reese asked and she finally began to understand what it was he was really asking her and she took a deep breath and then moved to where he stood at the fireplace.**

**"No," She answered honestly, as she gazed at another picture on the mantle of Taylor in a white cap and gown at his pre-school graduation. He smiled so proudly and fully displayed his missing teeth. "When I found out that I was pregnant I thought about…" She paused to find her words. "I wanted to die," She said and Reese looked at her and could see in her eyes what she really meant to say. "I was angry and I was scared. I survived all those things that were done to me; I was free of that man who had beaten and raped me repeatedly. Only to be told that I wasn't really free because I carried his child in my womb." Carter paused again as she tried in vain to swallow down impending tears. It had been years since she had allowed these thoughts inside her head. Reese sensed that this was bringing up very painful memories that Carter probably had never resolved and he felt guilty for bringing them to her mind but before he could give his apologies and leave, she spoke again. "No I didn't want Taylor when I found out about him. I hated him for existing just as much as I hated Reggie Johnson for what he did to me." She announced as the tears rolled down her cheek. "I didn't want to have Taylor but I was too scared to get an abortion. For a time I was in total denial about the pregnancy I just figured if I pretended that the baby wasn't real then he wasn't real," She tossed out a humorless laugh at her absurd words. "Then I thought well God will just get rid of the baby, I mean in my mind this was the child of Satan and there was no way God would let it live, and I'd pray every night that I would miscarry him. After about 4 months, I knew I was going to end of carrying him to term but I didn't think I would be capable of loving him. I thought that whenever I'd look at him I'd see his monster of a father and resent him. I knew that wouldn't be right or fair and so I had planned to give him up for adoption. A case worker got involved drew up all the adoption papers, and even found a couple who wanted the baby as soon as he was born."**

**"What changed?" Reese said as he reached out and wiped at her tears.**

**"He kicked me, and knocked some sense into me," She said around a genuine smile and Reese found his own smile appearing. "I was about 5 months along and I was lying in bed watching some old black and white movie and 'bam' Taylor kicked me. I'm sure he had probably done it before then but as I said, I was in complete denial. From that, moment on his every movement enthralled me and then it began to comfort me. When I didn't feel him moving I'd get so terrified, and I made a lot of trips to the E.R. just to make sure he was ok, you know?" Reese simply nodded as she continued. "The hospital reported to the case worker about my visits and she came to me one day and brought me all these books about parenting for first time mothers. At first, I protested and said I still didn't want the baby, but then she went on this tangent and told me that it was ok that I loved my baby, and how, many, women kept babies conceived out of rape. She went on for a good hour and a half when honestly with the first sentence out of her mouth she had convinced me to keep Taylor. She had said he was 'my baby' and it was the first time I had heard that, before he had always been termed as 'the baby' or 'the child'. Nevertheless, he was 'mine', 'my baby', that was a revelation, and I have loved him unconditionally from that second on. Now when I look at him I just see 'my' baby."**

**"You're amazing, you know that?" Reese tossed out and even though his candid words stunned her, she played it off.**

**"Yeah, but I'm glad you realize it too." She said as she flashed him a bright smile. "So, does this mean you're going to stop avoiding me like I'm carrying some kind of contagion?" Reese smiled but dropped his head shamefully.**

**"Sorry about that," He offered.**

**"It's ok I get it I know that people would view me as broken or damaged goods if they ever really knew about how I was attacked, I've been there, done that." She said and Reese raised his head and locked curious eyes to hers.**

**"I don't," He began wanting to assure her that he still respected her, but Carter quickly cut off his words.**

**"Good don't…ever…because I've worked damn hard to earn people's respect, even yours John. So you know the whole truth now, and I'm sure you probably also saw the pictures," She threw out and her stomach ached a bit at his silence, because it told her that he had in fact seen the pictures of what had been done to her. "It's ok, I was pretty disgusted when I saw them too, so I get why you may not view me as some beautiful or desirable woman, but please don't view me as weak or broken, and don't ever think that I can't handle myself or my duties as a cop. I'm a damn good cop."**

**"I know you are. I figured that out when we first met in that interrogation room." Reese stated with a smirk and Carter graced him with a kind smile. "I'm sorry for avoiding you this past week but know that it had nothing to do with me thinking you were damaged goods or weak. After I learned…saw what he did to you," He grew silent for a second because he felt his anger flare up. "All I wanted to do was protect you. I wanted to kill the son-of-a-bitch who had attacked you, and that was my intent, but something else beat me to it. I had…have this need to look out for you,"**

**"I don't need you to protect me John, I've been doing that long before I knew you." Carter said as she crossed her arms across her chest in a defensive manner and her reaction made Reese take a step closer to her.**

**"I know you can take care of yourself Jos. I also know that you wouldn't appreciate me repeatedly trying to protect you from every bad person you come across, and that's why I've kept 'some' distance. But you need to understand that I don't feel that I have to protect you because you can't protect yourself, it's," He took a deep breath and actually contemplated just turning and walking out the door, but the needy look in Carter's eyes, a need to understand kept him rooted in his spot. "I've come to realize that I care for you and Taylor, I care 'about' you. You're important to me." He spoke as he looked directly into her shocked eyes. "That's why I will always try to protect you, whether you want me to or not." They stood in silence for a moment before Carter spoke out again.**

**"Ok John, I get it, I mean I feel the same way…about you too. Ever since you saved my life in that alleyway and then saved Taylor from Elias you've held a special place with me and Taylor, he still asks about you." She smiled and then laughed at his sudden coyness. "So we care….about each other, and that's ok because we're friends, right?"**

**"That's right," Reese nodded in agreement and finally noticed how close he was to her, so close he could feel her body radiating heat. "I better go, still got a case to work," He lied as he took a step back.**

**"Ok," Carter responded but didn't move. She simply stood there watching as Reese turned and left out the way he had come, he paused at the entrance to the living room, just before rounding the corner to the foyer.**

**"And for the record, I find you very beautiful and very desirable Jos," He said as he turned slightly and glanced at her over his shoulder before he disappeared around the corner. Carter stood staring after him with wide eyes until she heard the front door click shut, and then her legs gave out and she crumbled to the hardwood floor. She sat there for nearly a half an hour replaying all that Reese had said to her, as she felt the stirring of 'something' she couldn't quite place.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Ok Here's another one I typed off the top of my head tonight, I hope it's a good continuation for the last chapter, and it literally is right after the last chapter. I hope I'm not dragging things out too much and that it's progressing to a steady conclusion, I don't want to keep you lot dangling for too long. Thank you for all the awesome reviews so far, much appreciated. Your reviews really made this a piece multi-chapter fic because I had initially intended it to be a one shot. I hope that if you read this you'll also review it and let me know how I'm doing ~Pari**

* * *

**He was quite surprised to see the name that popped up on his caller ID, as well as somewhat alarmed and both emotions prompted him to answer quickly the phone. "Detective," Reese gave his usual greeting. Even though they had taken to calling each other by their first names, he would usually only do so in person.**

**"Hey," Carter soft voice came across the line and then got quiet. Reese waited a full minute before he broke the silence.**

**"What's wrong Jos?" He asked as he stared out the car window and up to the darken window he had been scoping for nearly 5 hours. There was another short pause and then he heard her sigh heavily.**

** "It's nothing I couldn't sleep and thought...Sorry I shouldn't have called you so late. Just because I can't sleep doesn't mean I should wake you up." Carter apologized genuinely feeling sorry for calling him so late.**

**"It's all right I wasn't sleeping, in fact I'm not even at home yet." He offered to ease her worries.**

**"What? John it's 3 in the morning don't tell me you are always out this late working your numbers." Carter spoke in surprise as she grabbed her cup of coffee and made her way from her kitchen to her living room but did not bother to turn on any lights.**

**"Not usually but this is a special case," He stated as he exited his car and stealthy moved across the street.**

**"Oh...well I'll let you get back to work and again I'm sorry for bothering you."**

**"Why can't you sleep?" Reese asked as if he had not heard what she had just said.**

**"It's nothing, really, probably just a case of insomnia." She tossed out dismissively and then the doorbell chimed. "Who the hell would be stopping by at this hour?" Carter grumbled into the phone as she made her way to the door. She went up on the tips of her toes to peek through the peephole and was honestly surprised to see who was on the other side, and she quickly opened the door. "John, what are you doing here?"**

**"Nightmares," He said in reply.**

**"What?" She asked in confusion while stepping back. Reese crossed her threshold, shut the door behind him, and locked it.**

**"Is that what's keeping you up, are you having nightmares?" He asked feeling very guilty because he figured it had been their earlier conversation where he made her relive a sad time in her past that had prompted her sudden insomnia.**

**"How long have you been outside watching my house?" Carter asked. This time she ignored his question.**

**"Not long, I was passing by when you called, figured since you're up and I'm up we could keep each other company" He stated and she blinked up at him in surprised. "Unless you'd like for me to leave," Reese said as he turned back towards the door. It had not been his intention to impose on her he felt he had done that enough in the last few hours. Carter shot her hand out and grasped his arm to still him.**

**"No, please stay," She spoke softly while still gripping his arm. "Come on in and make yourself comfortable." She said as she released him, turned, and made her way back into her living room, this time she turned on a lamp that sat on the nearby end table. "Would you like some coffee?" She held up her cup a bit as if offering it to him.**

**"Yeah, thanks." Reese said and with a kind smile, Carter made her way to the kitchen. Reese unbuttoned the dark blazer he wore and plopped heavily on the couch while he released an exhausted sigh, a moment later Carter returned holding two cups of steaming coffee. She handed one of the cups to Reese ad then took a seat beside him on the couch, curling her legs beneath her as she sat down.**

**"I didn't know how you liked it but something told me you like it strong and black," Carter said around a wide grin, one Reese matched with one of his own as he pulled the cup to his lip and took a sip.**

**"You're right I do," He agreed thoroughly enjoying the hot liquid as it settled in his stomach. Carter simply nodded in reply and then took a sip from her own cup, which had 3 tablespoons of sugar and a little creamer. "I'm sorry Jos," Reese began apologizing while Carter threw him a confused, yet curious gaze. "If my asking you about Taylor earlier…if that brought up bad memories for you, I'm sorry."**

**"You don't have to apologize. I'm not gonna lie it made me think about things I haven't thought about for a long time, but it also made me realize that I haven't really dealt with what happened to me. I just buried it and ignored it, I never understood until today how it's all defined the woman I've become."**

**"Yeah, I now get why you're so tough and fight so hard to protect people, and why you're such a good cop."**

**"I was thinking that it explained why I'm so suspicious of people, why I don't really trust easily, and why I'm still alone." Carter said as she smirked and then took another sip of her coffee.**

**"Well," Reese spoke again after he took a moment to reflect on her words. "Given what happened to you no one can fault you for any of that."**

**"Yeah myself included except…" She paused as she perched her elbow against the back on the couch and then rested her head against her hand, while she regarded the man before her.**

**"Except what?" He encouraged her to continue her train of thought.**

**"Except when I'm with you I don't feel any of that, at least not anymore."**

**"Well I'd say that's progress," Reese said and then took a gulp of his coffee.**

**"Not really especially since you're the only 'man' I can say that about. Hell, I can't even say that about Fusco and he's my partner. I'm always suspicious of what he's doing every time he walks away from his desk to take a call, and Lord knows I don't trust him as far as I can throw him, and whenever were on a case together I always feel like I'm in it alone. Don't get me wrong Fusco hasn't done anything to make me feel the way I do, it's all on me."**

**"Don't discount your feelings, you've got good instincts." Reese stated because he knew first-hand about the bad things Fusco was capable of doing. "And if you don't want what happened to you to define your life now then maybe you need to talk to someone about it."**

**"I am I'm talking to you about it." She offered flashing what Reese thought to be the prettiest smile he had seen grace her lips.**

**"I meant a professional. I'm too screwed up by my own past to be offering you advice. Honestly, I don't think there's anything wrong with how you choose to live life. There's nothing wrong with being suspicious, especially being that you're a single mom living in the heart of New York City, also you're a cop so you see first-hand all the bad there is out there. As far as your trust issues I'm a firm believer that trust should never be given, only earned, some people are worthy some never will be. As for the rest I've already told you, you're not alone."**

**"Yeah well tell that to the rabbit in my bedside table," She grumbled out as she moved her cup to her lips but then paused and shot wide, fright filled eyes to Reese's face, he held his composure but was a redder shade of color. "Oh my God, did I just say that out loud?" She squeaked out and then brought her left hand up to cover her face.**

**"Would it help if I pretended that I didn't hear you?" Reese asked around a chuckle, and Carter laughed out at his words.**

**"It would greatly be appreciated." She continued to giggle. "I bet you've got some place else you'd rather be right about now, huh?" She said knowing that she had probably made him very uncomfortable.**

**"No, not unless Finch calls with a new number or if you're ready…"**

**"No!" Carter quickly responded not ready for their conversation to end. she really enjoyed his company. "Please stay."**

**"All right," Reese said with a soft smile and the two remained in comfortable silence for another moment before he spoke again. "Do you suffer from PTSD, is that why…you have your rabbit instead of a boyfriend?" He asked boldly hoping she wouldn't get mad at the question.**

**"Post Traumatic Stress Syndrome? I don't know, maybe I do Lord knows I probably should, but even if I do I know it has no effect on my sex life." Carter answered honestly and was surprised by how easily and comfortably she felt discussing such matter with Reese.**

**"You sure about that, after what you went through…"**

**"I still have a sexual appetite John and I'm still very much attracted to men, I was married once. The problem is when I meet a guy who I really like, and who seems to be into me too, when we get to that stage in the relationship, 'they' usually bolt."**

**"So you tell them about what happened to you and they leave?" Reese asked as he stared down into the cup of coffee that he rested atop his right thigh. He assumed that was the reason the foolish men had left and his anger flared at the thought of the cowards who would treat Carter so poorly.**

**"Not really a conversation I can avoid, you've seen the pictures." Carter replied as she bowed her head a bit and avoided his gaze. "Most of the physical scars healed but there are bite marks…" She paused suddenly feeling self-conscious and insecure with talking about her deformities. "Two bite marks, in very intimate places so they're hard to cover up when I'm naked. At first the guy's always intrigued and wants to know what happened but then when I tell them the truth…I always see 'it'."**

**"See what?" He pushed further.**

**"The disgust in their eyes then I hear the excuses for why they suddenly have to get dressed and leave, and finally them never calling even when they promise they will." She ended with a sad smile. "Even my husband wouldn't touch my scars when we made love."**

**"May I see them?" Reese asked suddenly as he stared directly into Carter's eyes and those eyes doubled in size at his words.**

**"What?" Carter asked even though she had heard him loud and clear.**

**"May I see your scars?" He asked again as he leaned forward and sat his cup on the table in front of the couch and turned towards her more.**

**"Why?"**

**"Because I can't imagine that there's a part of you that isn't perfectly beautiful, and believe me I have been looking." He said and the compliment brought a coy smile to Carter's face even though the thought of exposing her scars to him scared her. "If you don't feel comfortable then forget I asked."**

**"John I think you're the first man I've felt 'this' comfortable with since my husband," She said easing his worries. She then leaned forward, placed her cup of coffee on the table, and then with shaky hands unbuttoned the first three buttons of the satin pajama shirt she wore, which was long enough to hit her just above her knee and so she wore it as a night dress. She pushed the fabric away just enough to expose the upper part of her right breast. Reese could see the darkened area that marred her breast, where the skin puckered a little. It wasn't a very big scar and if he hadn't know what had happened to her he would have assumed it was what had remained after a bug bite. After a few seconds to allow him a full view of her top scar, she slid her left leg from beneath her body and placed her foot on the floor while she kept her right leg still tucked under her. She lifted the bottom of the shirt up her right thigh and displayed the bite mark on her inner right thigh, the indentions of teeth were clearly visible, and Reese knew that this scar warranted the most explanation. Without thinking, Reese reached out his hand and let his fingers trace the scar on her thigh; his hand became bathed with her core heat. Carter's gasp made him pause in his exploration and cast his eyes up to her face. She had her eyes closed, mouth opened slightly, and her chest heaved. In that moment, Reese realized just how starved Carter had been for the touch of a man, and by his own body's reaction, just how much she aroused him. Carter finally opened her eyes and looked into his eyes and although she didn't see the usual disgust, she did see that he looked as if he wanted to run. Reese could see Carter's face crumble a bit and he knew that she was as good at reading him as he was at reading her, and so he knew that she saw that he was contemplating leaving.**

**"I'm not disgusted by your scars Jos, you're beautiful...but I want to be gentlemanly and respectful to you." He stated and she chuckled while she bowed and shook her head a bit.**

**"Well I haven't heard that excuse before so kudos for originality," She said as she looked away and he gripped her thigh with the hand that still rested there, which caused her to lock eyes with his. He then slowly leaned in closer to her, keeping eye contact until he lowered his mouth to the exposed skin of her right breast, where he first kissed and then licked and suckled her scar. Carter's right hand instinctively gripped the top of Reese's head and her nails dug into his scalp as her eyes closed and her head fell back a bit as she succumbed to the intoxicating sensations. Reese rose up from her breast and slid closer to her on the couch; he lifted both his hands and buried them in Carter's thick mane, as she rested her hands at his waist where she gripped his shirt. He then tugged her face to his and devoured her mouth with his own. They both moaned and dueled with their tongues before the need for air broke them apart. Reese rested his forehead against Carter's and stared into her glazed over eyes.**

**"I want you very much Jos, but I don't want to make love to you now, and then later have to wonder if it was just because you're horny and needy or have you wonder if it was just because I felt sorry for you." Reese stated and even though Carter wanted to scream 'I don't care, take me anyway' her rational side knew that what he was saying made sense. "Your emotions might be running high right now, so I think we should wait…" He dipped back in and stole another deep kiss as if deciding whether he was making the right decision. Then he pulled back with a mournful groan. "Let's wait until you're not on this emotional rollercoaster."**

**"All right John," Carter panted out in a whisper. "But I'm still gonna be horny, cause it's been a 'long' while for me." She joked with a smile and Reese smiled as well.**

**"Yeah for me too but you need to understand that if we do make love it won't be some fling. I've already developed feeling and an attachment to you and if we take that step, it will only make me want more. So you need to think about whether that's something you want, ok?"**

**"Yeah ok," Carter agreed as she nodded her head. "So we take it slow maybe go out for dinner and dancing sometime."**

**"Sure, I know my way around a dance floor," Reese spoke with a broad smile.**

**"I bet you do."**

**"I better go," He announced as he pulled himself from her embrace and stood from the couch.**

**"You don't have to go…I mean it's really late…and you could stay, sleep on the couch or in Taylor's room, if you want." Carter said as she stood before him.**

**"I want to but if I stayed I wouldn't be sleeping on the couch or Taylor's room, in fact I neither one of us would be getting much 'sleep' at all. So, it would be best if I left but how about lunch tomorrow, our usual place around 2?"**

**"Lyric's diner at 2pm, I'll be there." Carter said as she put on a brave smile to hide her disappointment over him leaving, but she knew that he was right. They should take things slow and if he stayed, they would most definitely end up in bed together. Reese stepped around her and made his way to the door, as Carter followed close behind. He opened the door but before he stepped out into the predawn morning, turned back to Carter, reached out, and pulled her against his body, and then he leaned down and gave her a slow and sensual kiss. After a moment, he pulled back and looked down at Carter. She still had her eyes closed and her lips parted slightly. "Gotta take it slow, gotta take it slow," She chanted the reminder aloud as she opened her eyes again and Reese smirked in amusement.**

**"Goodnight Jos," Reese said as he stepped out her front door.**

**"Goodnight John," She replied as she watched him descend her steps and make his way across the street, she continued watching him until he made it to his car, got inside and drove off. When she finally shut her front door she rested her back against it as she thought over the events that had just occurred, and a smile spread across her face as she touch her fingers to her swollen lips. She couldn't help thinking that this was definitely something new and she was excited yet scared about seeing where it would lead. As Reese drove away he was having similar thoughts as Carter, but he decided that this time he wouldn't let his fears cause him to push away another woman he cared about, this was something he wanted and planned on having.**


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: So I have been inspired to pick this story back up and continue it. I hope you guys read it, and if you do read it please review it. Thank you

* * *

She didn't think she had on anything that warranted all the attention she was getting. Ever since she walked out her front door that morning she had heard the random whistled and the turning stares from the men, and some women, she passed in the streets. Then when she got to work all her male co-workers seemed to be treating her differently; holding the doors for her. She just couldn't figure it out, was she giving off a smell, she had wondered. Finally, she decided to ask her partner since he seemed to be the only male around her who wasn't acting strangely.

"Hey Fusco," Jocelyn Carter called out to her partner as she stood from her desk and moved to his. Fusco granted her a brief gaze over the rim of his glasses before he focused back on the case file he had been reading

"Yeah," He replied as she leaned her rump atop the corner of his desk.

"Do I look funny to you...or..." She lowered her voice and leaned down closer as she continued. "Do I smell bad?" With a chuckled Fusco removed his glasses, leaned back in his chair, and gave Carter is full attention.

"No, none of the above, why?"

"I don't know, ever since I walked out the door this morning guys have been eyeballing me and when I got here...the guys are acting weird."

"Carter, did you happen ta look in a mirror this morning before you left the house?" Carter bunched her brow and consciously glance down at herself. She wore a red camisole tank top that had a red, sheer, lacy, short-sleeved blouse over it. The tops were tucked a black pencil skirt with a large buckled belt that accentuated her tiny waist, and the look was finished off with matching red pumps. Everything was covered and the skirt hit well below her knees, all within regulation. She saw nothing wrong with dressing up a bit for her lunch date with John since she was doing desk duty that morning, to finish up some reports. Then she was taking the rest of the day off after lunch. Seeing the questioning look in Carter's eyes about her attire Fusco continued. "There's nothing wrong with what you've got on. It's just you don't usually...I should say that we're just not use to seeing you dressed like that around here."

"I have a lunch date and I wouldn't have time to go home and change." She stated.

"Well that explains it then." He said with a nod.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Carter asked slightly offended by the comment.

"Like I said you don't usually come ta work looking like a woman." Fusco tried to explain further but could tell by the way Carter hopped from his desk and glared at him that he was failing terribly.

"Gee, thanks...partner." She said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes a bit and turned to go back to her desk.

"I just meant," He spoke out quickly and Carter paused in her steps, turned, and folded her arms across her chest as she regarded him. "Usually you look like one of the guys, and on the beat you can take down a perp harder than half the guys in here, myself included. So, we've never seen this 'softer' side of Carter," She perked up and smiled at his words. "Today you don't look like a tough as nail cop, you look like a hottie any guy wouldn't mind fu...uh...taking out to a nice dinner." He complimented with a smile. "So that's why guys are falling all over themselves around you today, you've got them all panting, wanting to eat out of your red hot pumps."

"Alright, I get it...I'm looking pretty fly today. But it's not as serious as all that," Carter blushed a bit as she brushed off Fusco's praises.

"Oh, you doubt my words?" Fusco arched his brows at her and then reached out and picked up a sheet of paper off of his desk. "Here take this," He held it out to her and Carter casted a baffled look at the paper as she took it. "Now, on the way back to your desk...casually drop that piece of paper to the floor and just watch what happens." Carter looked at her partner like he had lost his mind. "Go on," He encouraged and so with a slight shrugged Carter began to return to her desk when she was about half there she let the paper slip from her hands. In a blur three male bodies came rushing in, after a minor scuffle a perp was kneeling in front of her with his hands cuffed in the front, holding up the paper to her. On either side of him was Carter's disappointed looking co-workers Officer Tomlin and Detective Regis, who had lost in the scuffle.

"Uh...thanks," Carter said as she took the paper and then silently watched as her two fellow officers grabbed the perp off the floor and hauled him away angrily. She then looked to Fusco again and he threw her a 'told you so' look. 'Damn' she thought 'I wonder how John will react'. She smiled and began to get even more excited about their lunch date.


	5. Chapter 5

She had become accustomed to the stares, and so during her 5 minute walk from the precinct to Lyric's Diner she simply ignore them. Though as to not be rude whenever she would get a 'good morning', or a 'hello' she did smile and give a nod but kept walking. When she finally entered the diner she became a person of interest by the predominately male filled room. She again ignored the stares as her eyes scanned the back of the diner until they settled on Reese. Carter adjusted her skirt a bit and smoothed down her hair, which she wore down with big bouncy waves.

"Darlin, whoever he is if he don't appreciate yer effort, you come back over here and see 'Big Mike'." A big burly white man spoke out from the bar as he hungrily raked his eyes up and down her frame. Carter would have assumed a guy like that, bald head, long bushy bread, tattooed covered, wearing clothes that screamed 'biker', would never be interested in any black woman. Her momma did always tell her about judging a book by its cover. She threw the man a kind smile as she moved off and made her way to where Reese was seated. When her eye moved from the man to Reese's booth they instantly locked on to his steely blue eyes. She watched him refusing to lose the staring contest they were seemingly locked in. She smirked a bit when he dropped his gaze from her eyes down over her body, until she remembered that he never gave anything away and she could never 'read' him, so she couldn't gauge if he liked her 'effort' or not.

"Hi," Carter greeted with a smile as she reached the booth, and readied to take a seat across from him. Her smile quickly faded when Reese stood up abruptly, grasped her hand and quickly pulled her to the back exit of the diner. Carter's instinct took over and every one of her senses were on high alert. She kept up with Reese's long strides and she didn't stop to question him about what the imminent danger was. She trusted him so when he pulled her down a long alleyway cluttered with large trash bins, she followed quietly. When they were deep into the dead end alleyway, Reese twirled Carter in his arms until her back was pinned against the brick wall and his body and mouth were pressed against hers. Her body reacted instantly as she reached out and grasped him. Her right hand tugged at the lapel of his jacket, while her left hand curved around the nape of his neck where her fingernails gently scratched. She moaned her pleasure into his mouth along with occasional groans of frustration over the restriction of her skirt, that didn't allow her to wrap her legs around Reese as she longed to do.

Sensing her dilemma, Reese reached his right hand down and grabbed at the skirt, bunching it in his fist. He then pulled the skirt up Carter's toned, chocolate thighs far enough to for her to lift her left leg and wrap it around the back of his right leg. With this new position Reese was able to move closer, and the erection he was sporting settled up against Carter's hot center, eliciting a deep groan to rumble in his throat. Carter decided she liked hearing that sound from him and so she began grinding her center against his erect. Reese suddenly pulled from her mouth, bowed his head, and closed his eyes to ground himself. He tried to step away from Carter's frame but she was having none of that, and she tightened the grip she had on his lapel and around his leg.

"I'm sorry Joss," He began apologizing unable to meet her eyes.

"For what? You didn't do anything wrong. In case you can't tell, I want you too," Carter replied as she tried to pull him back closer, but he held firm to the small distance between them.

"You're not a whore..." He said angrily and Carter got the impression he said that mostly to himself. "I shouldn't be trying to...not up against some dirty wall..." He looked up into her eye but then quickly looked back down again. "I told you I wanted to be gentlemanly and take things slow," He said with a sad smile as he looked back up at her with humorless eyes. "But in that outfit, you make it very hard." He added and Carter's face hardened just a bit as she extracted herself from around him. Now it was her turn to avoid his gaze and she locked her eyes onto anything except his questioning baby blues.

"It's ok John, it's my fault, I'm sorry," Carter said as she wrapped her arms around herself in a protective manner. Reese immediately picked up on her distressed and began to play back his words in his mind until he discovered what had caused the change in her. He silently cursed himself when it hit him. He gently cupped her face in both of his hands and leaned down just a bit until they were eye level.

"Joss you didn't do anything wrong," He stated and then placed a soft kiss on her lips. The kiss quickly deepened and Carter uncoiled her arms from around herself and once again clung to Reese. Remorsefully Reese pulled from the kiss and cast Carter a warm smile. "You got dressed up just for me." He stated instead of questioning.

"Yes, I did." Carter admitted as she glanced down at herself. "I now know that I shouldn't have, what with the way men have been acting around me all day. Wearing something like this was probably asking for trouble."

"Hey, nothing that you wear excuses a man for behaving badly. You didn't do anything wrong Joss. All the men today, Reggie Johnson, even me..." Carter frown up at him not liking that Reese was putting himself in league with Reggie Johnson. "None of us have the right to disrespect you or hurt you, regardless of what you're wearing."

"I get that, but," She began to chew nervously at her bottom lip and Reese wondered if she knew how such an innocent action effected him, his cock twitched. "I did put this outfit on hoping to get a reaction, just not from the entire New York male population." She chuckled a bit as she dropped her head slightly as if embarrassed.

"You got dressed up just for me," Reese repeated his earlier comment, and Carter nodded her head in agreement. Reese eyes darkened as his lust for her threatened to regain control and cause him to continue his earlier quest to take her right then and there. He moved back up against her warm, compliant body and whispered in her right ear. "And when you picked this outfit, what reaction were you hoping to get from me?" He then leaned down and placed kisses across her neck and collar bone. For a moment it was too difficult for her mind to form coherent thought due to the feelings his touch was causing, but eventually she replied in a gasping tone.

"I wan...wanted you to grow...hmm...weak in the knees with lust when you saw me," She started panting as her desire grew under his ministrations.

"It worked," Reese admitted between kisses. "What else?"

"I wanted you to ravage me," Carter admitted as she wantonly ground herself against Reese. With a disappointed moan he removed his mouth from her flesh.

"Not here," He said as he threw her a look that left no doubt in her mind that he planned to Grant her wish. "Is Taylor back from North Carolina?"

"No, he'll be back sometime tomorrow evening," She spoke as she shook are head no and licked at her suddenly chafed lips. He gave her a wolfish grin as he moved back, grabbed her hand, and let her back out of the alleyway. Carter gulped in joy, excitement, anticipation, and slight fear at what was to come, but still she hurried along behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Sorry for the late delay. I had actually wrote this right after I posted the last chapter, but I kept reworking it, and adding and then removing bits. Finally I've just decided to let it be and post it. I hope you enjoy the read and please review. Thanks ~ Pari

* * *

At about a block from Carter's brownstone a sudden Spring shower began to fall, and had them racing for cover. By the time they entered Carter's place they were both dripping wet. As soon as Reese closed the door behind him he reached for Carter, who was leading the way from the parlor area to the living area. When he turned her to face him and he pulled her body against his he could see her lips trembling. The rain shower hadn't been a cold one so he figured the trembling was due to her growing excitement or maybe it was fear, but he hoped it was the latter. He wondered if his lips were trembling just as much, because he was just as excited. He snaked his arms around Carter's waist and latched his mouth upon hers and it wasn't long before they were gripping, pulling, and pushing against each other trying to stay upright, stay close, and remove wet articles of clothing all at the same time. Carter managed to get Reese's damp jacket from his broad shoulders and let it plop to the floor near where they stood. Reese quickly divested Carter of her wet red lacy blouse and red tank top, which clung to her in the most delicious ways. Next went the belt, and all were removed at a speed that left Carter's mind reeling for a moment.

Not to be outdone and with hands too shaky and a need too great to wait any longer, Carter tore Reese's shirt open with such force it's buttons could be heard hitting objects throughout the room. She left him to pull the ripped shirt and wet tank from his body as her hands moved down to his belt buckle. She had to regrettably end their steamy kiss to focus on the task. Once the belt was undone and the fly of his pants was open, Carter looked up at him with heated eyes that matched perfectly with those staring back down at her. She reached into the briefs Reese wore and gripped him firmly. She then let out a sudden gasped that had began as surprise at his length and thickness, but ended in surprised at Reese reaching down and yanking up her skirt, and grasping her thighs in his hands. She moved her hands up and gripped his shoulders as he then lifted her up and sat her abruptly atop the table near the door just behind them. He maneuvered himself between her slightly opened legs, and spread them further as he settled in. Their movements knocked several items from atop the table which scattered across the floor. He held her hungry gaze as he placed his right hand between their bodies, and down underneath the skirt that was bunched at her hips. Carter's body jerked a bit as he yanked and tore away her panties that were soaking wet but not due to the downpour outside. Her gasp was swallowed up by Reese's lips and tongue as they teased and tantalized her own. Carter gripped the back of his head with both of her hands as she wrangled her feet from her heels and placed her left foot around Reese's right leg. She then bent her right leg up towards her chest, and lifted her right foot and hooked her toes inside the waistband of his briefs.

She used her toes to push down Reese's briefs and pants past his hips, and once free his engorged member rested against his belly. He quickly wrapped his hands around Carter's hips and pulled her bottom closer to the edge of the table. She had to grip at the table's edge to keep herself upright, and then wrapped both of her legs around his firm bare backside. Reese recaptured her mouth with his own as he grabbed his cock and began stroking it.

"Can't...wait," He spoke around their deep kiss, with their teeth clinking together and tongues dueling. He brushed the head of his cock up and down her slick opening, using her own juices as lubrication. "Need..." Was all he could get out before he surged forward and buried himself fully into Carter's core.

"Guhhhnnnaaahhh!" She screamed as her back involuntarily arched and her head snapped back. Her center instantly ached and burned as Reese's girth filled and tore her slightly. Her body tingled from the pleasure and pain that coursed through it. "Oh God," She panted out as she gulped in air. "Uhn...fuck...fuck," Carter moaned as she gyrated her hips in perfect sync with Reese's thrusts. Reese growled louder and louder with each thrust while his grip on Carter's hips tightened as his fully dilated eyes held Carter's ecstasy filled face in their gaze. She reached up her hands from the table and wound then around Reese's neck, and he lifted her up from the table. He buried his face against her chest as he pounded more deeply into her, almost viciously. His nose brushed across her clavicle bone as Carter moaned and hissed in rhythm with bouncing up and down upon him. "Uhnnn...so good...so good." She whimpered out as tears spilt from her tightly closed eyes. She bit at her bottom lip as she hugged Reese closer to her. The room became filled with the noise of her buttocks smacking against his thighs, wet skin on wet skin, as he hammered into her with brutal ferocity. "John!" Carter exclaimed as her eyes snapped open, body jerked back, and her nails left a blood trail across his back when she unexpectedly climaxed. Reese shot his hands up from her hips to lovingly caress her back and steady her to keep her from falling back and hurting herself. He settled her bottom back onto the edge of the table and set about claiming his own gratification, but then suddenly stilled in his movements. Carter lifted her head from his shoulder and gazed at him with eyes hooded by her lashes. She was about to ask him what was wrong, why he had stopped but then she realized. "It's ok John, it's safe...we're safe," She whispered against his earlobe speaking on the fact that they hadn't used a condom. She had hoped that their lunch date would end just this way and so she had prepared by putting in her diaphragm. "And I trust you." Carter added. Having received her approval Reese picked back up his frantic pace and after just a couple of surges he coated Carter's walls with his seed.

"Arrrghnnn," He groaned out as he collapsed his weight against Carter's welcoming body. She rested her upper back upon the wall and held him securely as he once again nestled his face against her chest and licked at the sweat and rain water that beaded there. After a moment to recollect himself Reese gathered her up into his strong arms once again, and she instinctually circled her legs around his waist. He then carried a giggling Carter down the hallway to her bedroom.

* * *

Sometime Later

* * *

"I don't ever want to leave this bed," Carter stated followed by a contented sigh, as she lay on her right side stroking the hairs on Reese's right arm that rested under her shoulder. Reese smiled as he leaned over and placed soft kisses near her left shoulder and back.

"Oh I wouldn't mind staying here either," He spoke as he laid his head next to hers on the pillow while trailing the fingers of his left hand down her bare back, and then back up again. "But it would make doing our jobs difficult." He teased with a chuckle and she giggled as well.

"Well you're always welcome back," She said as she entwined her right hand with his left hand, and leaned back slightly to look at him over her left shoulder. "If you want." In reply Reese wrapped his right arm around her and turned her until her chest was flush against his. His face seemed devoid of emotions as he stared down at Carter with such intensity it made her want to look away yet enthralled her all at the same time.

"Jos, I've 'wanted' you...wanted 'this' ever since the first time I saw you," He finally spoke out as his eyes roamed over her hair and face as if they were trying to decide which they liked looking at more. Carter let out the breath she had been holding. "I knew...know I shouldn't want you, that it could be dangerous for us both."

"I'm a big girl John, I can take care of myself." Carter countered and he smiled warmly at her as he stroked and then brushed away the lock of hair that had fallen across her right eye.

"I know you can but..." His words ended abruptly as he shot up a bit and looked to the slightly opened bedroom door. Carter watched him with bunched brows as she lifted up and clutched the sheets to her chest. Reese moved his right hand from beneath her and reached over and grabbed his gun from the bedside table where he had sat it. "Someone just opened your front door." He stated in a hushed tone as he silently cursed himself for not remembering to lock the door.

"Mom!" Taylor Carter's voice boomed through the quiet house. Carter's eyes nearly bulged from her head. She only had enough time to clinch the sheets tighter around herself, and Reese had time to hide the gun he held under the sheet, before Taylor appeared at the door. "Hey mom I'm home and these clothes were...whooa." Taylor stood staring at the two people in his mother's bed with a knowing smile on his face, as he held the clothes they had discarded by the front door.

"Hi baby," Carter greeted through her embarrassment.

"Mr. Badass," Taylor said in greeting to the man he recalled saving him from his kidnappers a few weeks back.

"Taylor," John replied with a nod as he leaned back more comfortably against the many pillows Carter had on her bed.

"Taylor baby," Another voice, a female voice spoke out. "Well is yo momma home?" The voice questioned as it got closer.

"Oh God," Carter groaned out lowly as she lifted her eyes towards the ceiling, while Reese looked to her with amused eyes and a smirk on his face at their predicament. He then casually moved his eyes back to the doorway and onto the face of an older woman who, was quite obvious related to Carter. The woman looked to be in her mid to late sixties with completely white tresses that framed her face and cascaded down around her shoulders.

"Jocelyn Renee, aren't you gonna introduce me to yer gentleman friend?" The elderly woman spoke to the young mortified looking woman who lay naked in the bed.

"Aunt Brenda, this is John," Carter said through a forced smile. "John this is my mother's youngest sister, my aunt Brenda."

"Hello Ms. Brenda." Reese spoke as he threw her a charming smile.

"Hi Sugar, and you call me aunt Brenda, you hear?" She demanded and he gave her a nod. "Now y'all two finish doin yer bidness, and me and Taylor gone get dinner started." She tossed the clothes Taylor had been holding onto the chair by the door, and then maneuvered the grinning teenager from the door closing it behind them. Once they were alone, both Carter and Reese laughed a little at being 'caught'.

"Well I guess that took care of me having to have the talk with Taylor about 'us'." Carter joked as she moved to get up from the bed, but then squealed and giggled when Reese grabbed her around her waist and pulled her back down and hovered above her.

"Now there's an 'us'," He said and she instantly grew self conscious.

"Well...I would like there to be, but If you don't wan..." Her words were ended when Reese swooped in and pulled her mouth into a deep sensual kiss. After a moment they pulled apart.

"That wasn't a question Jos," Reese clarified his words and it brought a wide, pleased smile to Carter's face. After several more kisses and intimate touches the lovers got up from the bed to shower, dress, and then join Taylor and aunt Brenda for dinner.


	7. Chapter 7

Carter had made several attempts to open the bedroom door, but her efforts were thawed by Reese, who would stop her by pressing her up against the door with a smoldering kiss. Finally Reese allowed her reprieve and they exited the bedroom and found Taylor and Aunt Brenda in the kitchen.

"'Bout time, now you can scoot," Aunt Brenda said waving Taylor off. He was suppose to be helping her make a salad while the Chicken was frying, but Taylor was doing more eating of the vegetables than cutting of the vegetables. "You can take John with you too, Jocelyn Renee will help me in here." She instructed and garnered a frown from Carter at the idea Brenda was putting out there that the kitchen was where the 'women' belonged.

"I know my way around the kitchen Aunt Brenda, I'd be happy to help," Reese offered and was rewarded with a smile from Carter.

"Ah appreciate that baby, but if you stay Jocelyn Renee won't tell me all the juicy details about you." Brenda stated with a wink and a smile. Reese return the smile with a toothy one of his own, he liked Aunt Brenda.

"C'mon John," Taylor spoke out as he patted the older man on the shoulder and then turned towards the exit to the kitchen. "I got a couple of first person shooter games that you might like." With a nod and a quick wink thrown at Carter, Reese followed the teenager out.

"So since when you started liking all of that cream in yo coffee?" Brenda jumped right into the questioning. "Ah can recall you preach'n to yer cousin Chris a few years back after he brought that young white girl home for the reunion. You told him he needed ta stick with his own kind as ah recall it."

"Yeah but I wasn't talking about the color of her skin, I was referring to her intellect." Carter stated as she began chopping up the carrots that sat on the countertop. "I would say she was dumb as a rock, but that would be insulting...to the rock," She added and both women laughed a bit. "Honestly, before John I've never looked at a white man like 'that' before. Don't misunderstand me, there are some pretty fine white men out there, but I've just always been attracted to 'brothers'. Sorry if him being 'white' bothers you, but I really like John. He's really a good man Aunt Bren."

"Chile please," Aunt Brenda huffed out as she rolled her eyes at her niece's accusation. "Ah've gotten my 'swirl' on a few times, and all during a time when it was deemed illegal for blacks and white ta be 'tagether'." She chuckled. "Ah think that's why ah started mess'n wit them white boys, 'cause they told us we couldn't. But there was some pretty ones like ya said, like yo young fella in there." She leaned back from the counter a bit and peeked around the corner, through the exit, and across the way at Reese, who seemed to be engrossed in whatever video game he and Taylor were playing. "Uhmm...hmmm, he sho is easy on the eyes." She added and then focused back onto her task of cutting vegetables for the salad. "If ah was 20 years younger, gurl you'd be in some trouble."

"Aunt Bren," Carter exclaimed as she smiled at the older woman.

"What? ah ain't dead ah still have an occasional itch that needs scratching, shoot." The two women fell into a fit of laughter before Aunt Brenda got serious. "Taylor seems ta like him, and he seems ta like Taylor," This caused Carter to turn and peek out at the two males in the living room. "That's always a good sign about the quality of a man." Carter smiled at that thought.

* * *

In the living room

* * *

"Boy for being a badass you really suck at this," Taylor teased with a wide smile as he shot Reese's man in the head again.

"Well, real guns aren't shaped like this," Reese offered an excuse as he genuinely tried to aim and shoot at Taylor's man to no avail. He hadn't gotten the hang of the controller yet though he did remember Taylor's instructions on how to use it; which button did what.

"Sooo," Taylor began and Reese prepared himself for 'the talk'. "You and my mom."

"We didn't want you to find out about us like that Taylor," Reese stated as he paused and looked at the young man seated on the couch beside him. "That was my fault for not locking the door, I'm sorry."

"Well I do have a key," Taylor shrugged. "So there is an 'us', I mean you and my mom...you guys are like a couple or something?"

"Yeah," Reese answered with a nod. "Are you OK with that?"

"Yeah sure, so long as my mom's happy and..." Taylor paused their game and looked directly at Reese, who returned his gaze. "I don't want her to get hurt. I mean there we're a couple of other guys...before you...she liked them. I mean she really, really liked them and they seemed like decent guys, but then." He stalled his words and looked off for a moment as if he were trying to think of the right words to say. "They just stopped coming around, you know. Mom would play it off but I could hear her on the phone asking them what she did wrong and then later she'd go into her room and cry." Reese had to swallow his rage at hearing this. "I hate for my mom to cry. She's awesome, funny, smart, kind, and she can cook." Taylor spouted out as if he were giving Reese his mother's resume. "She's the best so...just don't hurt her. OK?" Reese smiled kindly at the Taylor and then placed a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder.

"I promise you that I would never hurt your mom, or you for that matter." Taylor nodded his understanding and then restarted the game and quickly sniped Reese's man 'again'.

"So you'll be coming around more then?" Taylor asked and Reese could hear the hopefulness in the boy's voice.

"I would like to, if that's alright with you." Reese replied as he leaned to the side a bit as if it would help him aim better.

"Absolutely, because you are gonna need a whole lot of practice...you really suck at this game." He chuckled as Reese threw him an irritated look along with a smile.

"Alright you two, dinner's ready," Carter spoke from the entrance way of the kitchen. Taylor stopped the game and he and Reese both stood and made their way towards the kitchen. Just as Reese reached Carter who his eyes had been locked onto and roaming her body from head to toe, his cell started ringing. For the first time since Finch had recruited him Reese loathed getting his call. He regretfully pulled the phone from his jacket pocket as he stared straight into Carter's understanding face. As he answered the call she turned back to the kitchen to follow Taylor and give Reese privacy, but Reese quickly shot his left hand out, grabbed her right wrist, and tugged her closer to him.

"Finch," He answered his usual way as he continued to stare intensely at Carter. He listened as Finch told him about a new number while he stroked his left thumb across her hand. "Alright I'll be there in 30." Reese then ended the call and placed his cell back inside his pocket.

"Duty calls, huh?" Carter said as she stepped closer to him and placed her left hand against his chest. He simply nodded as he headed for the front door, pulling her along behind him. "If there's anything I can do to help you just give me a call." She offered sincerely as they stopped just at the door.

"You can expect my call, whether or not I need your help with this new number." He replied as he opened the door and then turn back to face her with a smirk, as she fought down the giggles that bubbled up at his words.

"Can I also 'expect' you to come back tonight?" She asked hopefully.

"I don't know how long this will take and you have family visiting I don't want to intrude." She was about to protest but he cut her off. "Besides we've already been caught once tonight, do you really want to risk a repeat performance."

"Well we could just snuggle and 'sleep'," She stated and Reese couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped his lips.

"Jos, snuggling with you will never lead to 'sleeping'...for either one of us."

"Well if I knew where you lived I'd sneak out and stop by your place," She teased jokingly knowing that he was too privacy and cautious to indulge that info even to her. However, Reese surprised her when he turned over her hand, which he still held and placed a single key in her palm.

"It's a spare so you can keep it." He said. He then turned to the table by the door, which had been cleaned up, and grasped the pen that was housed there and began scribbling on a piece of paper. Carter stood speechless as he held out the paper that had his address on it. When she finally grasped the paper, Reese in turn grasped her hand, yanked her flush against his body, and then kissed her soundly. After a moment he released her. "Please let Aunt Brenda and Taylor know how sorry I am that I couldn't stay for dinner."

"I will, and I'll see you later." Carter promised as she watched him cross the threshold, closing the door behind him. She stood there with a giddy smile on her face as she clutched both the key and paper to her breast. She held that smile even as she made her way back into the kitchen.

"Where's John?" Taylor asked as he looked around her mother's frame for the missing man.

"Oh Uh...he had to go to work, he says to tell you guys, that he's sorry he has to miss dinner." Carter answered Taylor. "Actually I have a work thing too...that I need to go take care of." She added and Brenda threw her a knowing smile.

"Well go on then, Taylor and I will be jus fine." Aunt Brenda assured her, and Taylor nodded as he reached for another piece of chicken to put on his plate.

"I might be in really late, or it could be an all nighter." Carter added.

"Ah understand baby, you go on and get ready and ah'll fix you a plate ta take witchu."

* * *

Sometime later

* * *

It hadn't taken Carter long to get ready because she opted to dress very causal. Before she had left Aunt Brenda had handed her 'two' plates and told her to have fun, before sending her on her way. Now she stood just outside the door of Reese's loft apartment adjusting the belt of the beige trench coat that hit her just at the knees, while balancing the two plate in her other hand. When she let herself in she had expected to find the place empty because Reese had told her he might be late, so she made her way to the kitchen and placed the food she brought inside the oven, where it could easily be heated up later. She turned suddenly when she heard a banging noise. She then noticed that there was a door up against a far wall, close to where Reese's king sized bed rested. There was a light that shone beneath the door and as Carter listened she could hear the distinct sound of a shower running. She smiled and moved to the bed. She quickly untied the belt of her coat when she heard the shower turning off. Carter removed the coat completely and stood in nothing but a black lacy bra and a pair of matching panties. She seated herself upon the bed in a seductive pose as the bathroom door opened.

"John is that you?" A female voice spoke out and Carter immediately jumped from the bed, just as Zoe Morgan pulled down the towel she had been drying her hair with. "Detective Carter," She greeted having remember the half naked woman standing before her from when Reese had introduced them. Zoe could tell by the way Carter stared at her in shock that she didn't recall her. "I'm Zoe...John's wife, remember we met?" Realization instantly hit Carter, her eyes widened and mouth dried as she became filled with guilt.

"Oh God," Carter gasped out as she reached for her coat. "I'm...uh...Oh God." She repeated as she pulled the coat on. Both women turned as the door suddenly opened and Reese walked in. His eyes lit up when they landed on Carter and her attire until he looked up and recognized the hurt and anger on her face, it was then he noticed the other woman standing off to the side. Zoe waved slightly at him as an amused smile played on her lips. 'Oh Fuck' was all Reese could think when he took in the scene


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: I apologize for the delay I've been working and reworking this one. Hope you enjoy it and I also sincerely hope that you will give a review. Thank you!

* * *

"I should probably get dressed," Zoe stated around a Cheshire cat smile, but she didn't move from where she stood watching the two people standing before her.

"No, I'm going to leave," Carter spoke as she avoided eye contact with Reese and busied herself with closing and tying up her coat. "I'm sorry for disrupting your plans." She added as she lifted her head high enough to see her way to the door. She had only taken a step before her path was blocked by Reese. She looked up at him with wet eyes, and was surprised to see that his eyes held a panicked look, which was a contrast to his emotionless expression.

"How did you get into my apartment?" He finally spoke and Carter's anger flared at his question. It wasn't until he moved his eyes from her to 'the other woman' that she realized he wasn't asking her.

"Oh John you know I have my ways," Zoe replied with a teasing smile. When she saw his eye harden she knew that he didn't appreciate her candor and with a sigh she answered truthfully. "Fine, I made a mold of your key when we stayed in the penthouse suite at the Coronet Hotel." She knew her words would most like upset Carter and piss Reese off but he wanted the truth and there it was. If he was mad he didn't give it away on his face, however Carter's face flashed anger, hurt, and jealousy, but she remained poised as she kept her back to Zoe.

"I'll just leave you and 'your wife' alone now," Carter said and there was a hint of warning in her voice. She again tried to move to the exit and again she was blocked. "Move John."

"C'mon Jos you know she was posing as my wife on a case, and I only asked her because I knew you weren't available to go out of town with me again." Reese said hoping to alleviate her worries. "You don't have to leave...I don't want 'you' to leave." He said with pleading eyes. "I especially don't want you leaving upset and thinking there's more to this than there is...because you'd be wrong." Reese stated as he looked into her eyes and Carter would swear that she saw desperation there.

"So I'm wrong to think that you've been fucking her too and tonight you got your wires crossed, and invited us both here by mistake." Carter spat out as she glared up at him. "Which part of my thinking is wrong, exactly?"

"You just heard her Jos, I didn't invite her here." He tried to defend in a calm tone.

"Right, but you two did...are...You know what it doesn't matter," Carter huffed out as she threw are hands up in surrender, before letting them fall down at her sides.

"It was once, a couple of weeks back." Reese openly admitted to his and Zoe's tryst. "And you're right it doesn't matter...it 'didn't' matter."

"Uh...standing right here John," Zoe threw out around a smile, because she wasn't at all hurt by his words, but thoroughly amused by the entire situation.

"Yeah, and why are you still standing there, thought you were going to go get dressed." Carter said irritably as she folded her arms across her chest and glared at the other woman. Zoe tossed out a salute and then turned and moved back to the bathroom, closing the door behind her. "Please John, let me keep what little dignity I have left and leave with it."

"I already told you, I don't want you to leave." John said again more calmly. "I gave 'you' my key because I wanted 'you' to stop by." Carter's ridged stance softened a bit at his words. He could actually see the tension leave her as her shoulders slumped slightly. "I have never solved a number faster than I did tonight and that's because I was anxious to get here." She tried to fight the smile that wanted to spread across her lips, but it shone through a bit. "I was hoping you'd be here waiting for me," He continued as he stepped closer to her. He reached out and grasped the end of the belt on her coat and tugged it a bit. "I wasn't expecting you'd be dressed so 'casually', but I'm not complaining either." He arched his brows at her and she playfully swatted his hands away.

"Yeah well it seems I wasn't the only one with the idea to surprise you in their birthday suit." Carter stated and as if on cue Zoe reemerged from the bathroom fully dressed.

"Well," Zoe began as she lifted her long brown tresses from beneath the red coat she wore over a figure hugging black dress. "I guess three's a crowd...well I suppose it really depends on the company." She said with a smile as she tilted her head at them, but neither of the other two people looked amused. "Right...in this case, definitely a crowd, so I'll just be going. I'm sorry for the imposition I caused. Next time I'll call first."

"There won't be a next time Zoe," Reese cut her off as he held out his hand to her. With a chuckle she dug his duplicate key from her pocket and handed it to him. "I'm changing the locks tomorrow."

"Don't bother, I can take a hint. Besides there's not a door that can keep me out of, 'if' I really want in," She stated as she threw him a wink with the smile that was plastered on her face as she moved to the door. "Well, at least one of us will get what we both came here for," Zoe said in fake disappointment as she looked at Carter. "You two have fun." With that she left the loft.

"I'm gonna go too," Carter said softly with no true conviction behind her words. Truth was she didn't want to leave but was too proud to apologize for having misinterpreted the situation.

"I don't think I can let you go when you're dressed like this Jos." He spoke as he reached out and traced his finger across the puckered scar on her right breast, which peeked out from under the coat. She shuttered a bit under his touch. The first time they had made love in her bed Reese had spent what felt like hours touching, kissing, and licking each of her scars. He had wanted to make sure Carter knew that he thought every inch of her was beautiful and desirable. Now her body seemed to crave his touch.

"I already told you I can take care of myself, and believe it or not I am 'armed'." He threw her and intrigued look as he raised both of his brow at her words.

"That's not what I meant," Reese stated as he let his hungry, predatory eyes rake over her body. He then tugged harder on the coat's belt that still rested in his grasp, untying the coat, which fell open once more. Carter took a sharp intake of breath when she felt his chilled hands grip her around her bare tiny waist and pull her to his body.

"No...I can't," Carter protested meekly though she made no effort to stop his roaming hands as they moved from her waist around to her butt, which they then squeezed. "Not when I'm still so upset."

"C'mon do you really think I invited her here, that I would do that? As for my 'moment' with her, that's all it was, Jos, a moment. As hard as it might seem to believe, I am only human and I do have needs." His words made her feel shameful for her jealous feeling and behavior, she knew she really had no right to either.

"I know," She said in a hushed tone as she bit the inside of her cheek and bowed her head a bit to focus down on her red pumps.

"It was just the one time, literally one time." Reese proclaimed and she threw him a disbelieving look. Carter had experienced first hand that his sexual appetite and stamina were substantial. "I wasn't inspired to have a repeat performance." He replied to her unspoken thoughts as he removed his hands from her backside, lifted them, and pushed her trench coat from her shoulders. The coat slipped from her body and hit the floor with a slight 'thump' from the small canister of mase she was carrying. Again Carter didn't protest his actions but she did kick the coat away, and then took a couple of steps back, away from him.

He watched her every movement roving his eyes from the same red pumps she had worn earlier, up to the top of her, and then back down again. His eyes fell to different sections of her body. He began to remove his jacket and licked his lips as his mind tried to decide which part of her exposed flesh he wanted to touch and taste first. Carter took in his hungry eyes and his huge hard on and she suddenly felt empowered. She purposely turned her back to him to displayed her backside knowing how it effected him, how much he loved her ass. For his part Reese continued watching her as he hurriedly divested himself of his shirts, shoes, and pants. Carter walked to the exposed bay window which took up an entire wall, and displayed the skyline and lights of the busy city. She knew that there were no neighbors who could be voyeurs into the loft. She was sure that was why Finch had picked this place for Reese. She was suddenly pulled from her thoughts when she upper half was forced against the window, with Reese's warm bare chest pressed upon her back. She turned her head slightly and rested her left cheek against the cooled glass, as Reese reached down and grasp both of her hand into each of his own. He raised her hands up and spread them out upon the glass. "Do you really think I could want any other woman after having you?" He mumbled out as he dipped his lips to the flesh of her neck. He released her right hand but she kept it pressed upon the glass. She felt him fumbling behind her and then she gasped as she felt her panties being torn from her bottom.

"Uhnnnn...ahh!" She half moaned, half screamed as he surged forwarded and impaled himself fully inside her heat. Carter gasped and panted as she tried to catch her breath. She threw her head back to rest against his shoulder, while Reese took up a slow and steady thrusting rhythm. Out of the corner of her hooded eyes Carter could see that Zoe had just exited the base of the building and had moved to a car that was already waiting for her. Carter purposely moved her head forward, closer to the glass. She stared down at the woman who was currently staring up at the loft window and the two lovers showcased there, their eyes locked. Carter enjoyed the territorial power that washed over her at that moment, almost as much as the feel of Reese stabbing her womb. Zoe gave a knowing smile and a conceding nod before she turned and got into the car, and then it drove away. Carter closed her eyes and lost herself with Reese.


End file.
